


Second-Hand Cuddling

by twentyfourshreds



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: not much just a lil scenario, sleepy, soft, there's an overarching theme of me just needing ns physical affection in things like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyfourshreds/pseuds/twentyfourshreds
Summary: It's a cross-Atlantic trip, and Newt takes time for himself.
Kudos: 7





	Second-Hand Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> My good man just enjoying life, because he needs it.
> 
> Also, I'm so glad that I'm posting things that aren't just RnM and HS things. Aren't you proud of me?

The ship gently listed in the high waves, there was a rough wind and clouds on the southern horizon, but the lavender sunsets over the Atlantic never ceased to be breathtaking. But there were no spectators on the deck to take in the sights of the last hours of the day, the Captian was enjoying a filmy stew in the mess along with the day-shift skeleton crew, there was only the first mate in the cabin and he was engrossed in some tattered small Penny Dreadful. Below deck, underneath the quarters and mess, the holding carried a few hammocks, crates of canned goods, a few live animals-- mainly chickens,-- a handful of weary, drowsing travellers, and an old, light, leather-bound suitcase tucked behind a pile of crates.

Inside the suitcase, if one of the travellers or crew members decided to open it up, there would be an assortment of normal, very average belongings packed squarely into the confines. A pair of spare shoes, trousers, two shirts, a spare tie, a vest, and a blue coat, plus toiletries and border crossing documents such as a passport from the United Kingdom, and various work orders, are all an example of such an instance.

If the right person came along, however, the inside of the suitcase would not stop at the hand's width internal structure, but instead, descend a ladder and into a small shed-like contraption, and then proceed further from the shed indefinitely. And that was where he was now.

The top of the case was securely locked, the fake sunlight inside was beginning to set (about an hour later than the world outside), and he stood among a collection of creatures, just in his immediate surroundings. They were preparing to bed down, some bringing sheets of large leaves to cover themselves while they slept, others burrowing into a tree or the ground, and others still, just beginning to stir awake. 

He looked at the fake sunset built upon the rippling curtain that was the inside of the suitcase and smiled warmly to no one or nothing in particular. He too felt fatigued and noticed a few shy bodies creeping closer towards him in the stillness and change. Facing the empty habitat of Frank, he backed up into a large stockpile of hay and plopped himself down.

The lazy sprawl was apt when a collection of creatures began to join him in their time. The Niffler one of the first, curious, and chuffing heartily as he curled up in Newt's arms. He felt the spindly pricking of Pickett on his shoulder as the Bowtruckle settled down to sit. And various more creatures settled down with him to rest. 

The sky turned to a golden orange and a quiet content air washed over the infinite depths of the suitcase. He sighed, feeling his back finally fall into the hay and curl comfortably around the Niffler in his arms. His legs were tucked close to his body and something very warm and very heavy lay curled atop his shoes.

He watched the fake sunset all the while, finding his breath at his slowest rate as if his body were already falling asleep, and he marvelled at it all. He marvelled at the wonder surrounding him, the suitcase, the habitats, the creatures, and his life, his work, his boundless adoration, and everything that encompassed it. He was filled with a quiet elation, it made his chest rise, his eyes wet and a soft smile tugging at his lips. He was filled with this love and comfort, and he watched the sun slip nearer to the horizon, turning blood red. He noticed his eyes were beginning to be pulled shut as if a seamstress was pulling the last stitches of her work together, and he gave in.

So he dozed, falling in and out of restful napping all the while surrounded by everything he loved and everything he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
